Death is just the Beginning
by BobTheT-rex
Summary: Plz Adopt Me! being Master of Death is not at all what the title implies, first you don't control Death you more of become it, or the embodiment of it, Second you get whisked off to a random dimension, and just sit there till all life dies in that world, or worlds in some cases. MoD-Fem-Shinigami-Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note and Harry Potter crossover. Fem-Shinigami-Harry.**

 **intro:**

 **being Master of Death is not at all what the title implies, first you don't control Death you more of become it, or the embodiment of it, Second you get whisked off to a random dimension, and just sit there till all life dies in that world, or worlds in some cases.**

"talking"

 _'thinking'_

 ** _writing_**

 **thought implants (** I don't know what it's called don't judge me!) ****

After killing Voldemort black fire surrounds me, my friends come running toward me. I hear them calling my name "Lillian! Lillian!" the fire goes up and up till I am completely hidden in it, then as quickly as it came it was gone, and I was gone with it.

I'm falling from who knows how high, I'm higher than the skyscrapers surrounding me, falling faster and faster. I chuckle "So this is how the-girl-who-lived will die, falling to her death. Ironic the killing curse couldn't kill me but gravity does." I say.

I close my eyes and wait for the enviable. When I hit the ground nothing happens, I just hit the ground no pain, no broken bones. I sit up and right as I'm about to stand up my head starts pounding.

Pain worse then the Cruciatus curse fills me. and I have information and knowledge, that I do not know poring into my head. I fall unconscious from the pain as the new memories fill my head.

I wake up my thoughts are a jumbled mess and my head still hurts. I stand up wobbly and see that my clothes have changed. I now have on a black cloak that goes to the floor there is no Hogwarts crest on it and it's not lined with red, yellow ,blue, or green, just black.

I look at my hands and scream. My fingers are three times longer than they should be, and my hands are thinner and pail, almost as pail as Voldemort!

I run over to the closest reflective surface. which so happens to be a puddle and look into it. I sigh in relief I still have a nose and my eyes aren't red. though my face has changed, I am paler, and my face is thinner, my hair is no longer a tangled mess and my eyes are practically glowing green, and my pupils have turned to slits.

 _'I can see it now The-Girl-Who-Lived the new dark lord. the Ministry is going to kill me.'_ I sigh and my head starts pounding again.

 **Shinigami, Japan, Eyes, Death notes. Shinigami i am a Shinigami a god of death. Death note keeps Shinigami Alive by killing, kills people with name and face. Japan I'm in Japan. Eyes Shinigami eyes can see name and lifespan of human.**

I gasp and breath heavily, the pain was so bad I had fallen onto my back. I get up and I feel something come up with me, I look at my back and see a pair of huge wings with black feathers. my wings are beautiful and I did something I had not done since Sirius's death I smiled.

I walk out of the ally I had fell in and my eyes get assaulted with red. hundreds of people where walking everywhere and names and numbers where above all there heads. I see an elderly man walk by and I focus on the number above his head 15,445,167.

 **Numbers, Eyes, Name, Dates, Death. 15445167 Shinigami days human years 11. Eyes see date, Eyes show Death. Sora Aki Death in 11 human years.**

My head was pounding again but now I could just look and see how long someone had left to live 59 years, 27 years, 98, years so many people, so many names, so much death.

I walk out hoping by some magic no one sees the giant wings on my back, by some magic no one seemed to care. _'But it's too good to be true.'_ I think and right as I do I get my proof, someone walks right through me.

 _'I am a ghost I am dead I- you are a Shinigami.'_ Another voice in my head stats _'Shinigami are only visible to thoughts that have touched the Shinigami's death note. or are about to die.'_

Three years later:

 _'I have grown used to being a Shinigami, I had lived as one for three years now so you kind of have to get used to it. I have discovered that I am in a different dimension, one were the Wizarding world does not exist. I had looked at my death note many times and always wondered what it was like to just write a name down. But I always stopped myself, thinking 'that I would not kill unless necessary for survival as that is how Shinigami live.' I still have my human years on me so till I'm almost out I will not use the death note, and then I would only use it on people who are evil and cruel like Bellatrix or Vernon.'_

I have been following this one young girl, who death date is in just a couple hours. I found myself curies as to how this young healthy woman would die.

I see another Shinigami, He looks like a skeleton that has had parts of his flesh sewn back onto him.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is curious as to how this women will die." I say as I walk up behind him. He jumps and spins around looking at my with a surprised face, but his eyes show longing in them.

"I had to see how she would die she is so young and healthy and beautiful." he whispers the last part but I picked it up.

"Y-you care for her?" as ask confused.

"I just wanted to know how she would die." he says sadly as he turns to look at her again.

we watch in silence as her life ticks down then a man jumps out of know were and starts talking about how much he loves her. She looks very afraid and surprisingly turns him down politely. because I know I would not be nearly as polite.

he pulls out a knife and starts raving about how they were meant to be together and starts talking about being together forever in death. I look over at the other Shinigami and see him franticly writing down the mad mans name.

the man stops his raving and clutches his chest and falls over dead. the woman's clock stops, then start extending longer and longer i look over at the other Shinigami in awe then horror, as I see him dissolving to ash.

 _'He gave his life to her'_ I think and look at him again and see he is nothing but ash and all that remains is his death note.

I pick it up and follow her.

I follow her to her house and when i get there i go to her bedroom and put the Shinigami's death note on her dresser. _'he died to save her life she should have his death note'_ I think as I put it down.

I sit on her bed and wait for her. she comes in with a half eaten banana in her right hand and a apple in her left. she sits on the chair in front of her dresser and reaches for a makeup wipe when she sees the death note. I watch as she carefully picks it up, I can tell she is worried by the tension in her shoulders.

"That is a death note." I say she screams throwing the death note in the air and turning around in the blink of the eyes.

"What-Who are you?" she asks fear evident in her voice looking at my cloaked figure and wings.

"I am a Shinigami, as for who I am, I am Lillian." I say she now has a look of surprise on her face. rather it's from me being a Shinigami or having such a simple name I don't know.

"I can't read it." she stats and now I'm confused. she most be good at reading people because she then stats.

"The notebook I can't read it." she says gesturing to it. I wave my hand and it turns from Whatever language it was before and into Japanese.

"wow" she says in complete awe. she picks up the book and starts reading it. she gasps.

"Th-this is how Kira kills" she says sill in awe. I had herd a little about Kira it sounded like a human had gotten their hands on a death note.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Misa Amana, and you already said your name was Lillian so now we are acquainted. Umm hear have an apple." Misa says as she throws an apple at my.

my seeker reflexes take in and I catch the apple. I am momentarily surprised that I actually am able to touch the apple _'I guess if a human that has a death note gives something to a Shinigami the Shinigami can actually touch it'_ I take a bite and taste Heaven.

 **This was the first chapter of my Harry Potter Death Note crossover. this is currently the longest fanfiction I have ever written and probably has the most typos. the computer I normally write with is going crazy. so I'm writing on a format I'm not used to. hope you enjoyed this I will hopefully have another chapter done eventually, I don't know I kind of just write what I want whenever I want. so it could be a long while till another chapter comes. hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:**

 **First off I have been forgetting this but it is also pretty obvious I DON'T OWN HAPPY POTTER OR DEATH NOTE! So any way I hope you like this chapter I probably need to mention this Harry/Lillian works just like a normal Shinigami she can die of age and from saving a human but if either of these things happen she will not die just go to another dimension as the embodiment of death. and I also forget to mention how I did the death date, it's from a youtube video made by KikoBrothers and the video is called _The Lifespan Of Death Note Characters_. its a fun video and reasonably short. anyway on with the story! **

"talking"

 ** _flash backs!_**

 _'thinking'_

 ** _writing_**

 **thought implants (** I don't know what it's called don't judge me!)

Misa has become the second Kira and I somehow got sucked into it. **_"I am going to do what Kira does. And you are going to help me." Misa says to me as we sit on her bed._**

 ** _"Why do you think I would help you kill people." i say in a manor of disinterest while eating my 10th apple._**

 ** _"Because if you don't I won't give you more apples. I don't even want you to kill people I just want your help to make a video and I can't have my figure prints on the tape." Misa says slightly exasperated at the end._**

 ** _"NO APPLES! fine." I say the last part in a chill manner the exact opposite that I was moments before._**

 _'oh yeah that's how I got to making these damned tapes'_ I chuckle as I walk to the news station with the taps and instructions on when to activate them.

I slip them into the mail box and go to set up the room Misa will sit in when the taps are going.

* * *

The tapes where a complete success Kira number one will go to this stadium thing, and we are going there too to scope him out.

* * *

Misa had sacrificed half her remaining life span for Shinigami eyes, and I now have half her life witch is pretty awesome considering how long her lifespan was after the other Shinigami gave his life to her. and now even with only half her life she is still pretty well off.

* * *

we saw him because Misa couldn't see his lifespan, and I saw him because of the giant demented clown Shinigami following him like a lost puppy, and now we are on the internet 'stalking' Moon Yagami or Light Yagami as that is how name is pronounced.

 _'Why didn't Wizards use technology it's like magic, the computer alone has told us all about Light Yagami like where he lives, how old he is, that he played tennis of all things. I mean who knows what Voldemort and his death eater could have done with just a laptop!'_ I sigh.

"What's wrong?" asks Misa her voice worried.

"nothing just this neighborhood reminds me of someplace I never want to see again."

 _'And it dose the houses are all cookie cuter not nearly as identical as Privet Drive but to cookie cuter for me.'_

"Oh I didn't know sorry for making you come I-

"Don't worry about it, one thing I hate more than anything is when people pity me." I stat interrupting Misa's apology.

"Oh sorry." Misa says, and I take that as the end of the conversation.

* * *

We get to the Yagami household and Misa says that Light dropped a notebook to get to his room, oh that got me to laugh like a maniac.

we walk up the stairs to his room with Light's mother and when she leaves they get serious.

"So your the second Kira I guess." Light stats with a mask of uncaring, I instantly dislike him he reminds me too much of Tom Riddle.

"H-hear I can prove it." Misa says handing over her notebook.

before he could touch it I get really close to his face so when he touches it he will have a Shinigami right in front of him. I hear the other Shinigami laughing at my antics.

Light touches the death note and instantly jumps back because of me, his carefully crafted mask shattered. Me and the other Shinigami burst out into hysterical laughter.

Light gets up off the floor and goes to his desk and pulls out his notebook and hands it to Misa, Misa's eyes widen at the sight of the Shinigami causing him to chuckle.

"I'm Ryuk." says Ryuk chuckling.

"And I'm Lillian." I say with a smile. Though no one can see the smile doesn't reach my eyes because of the hood.

Misa and Light talk more and every word he says makes me like him less and less. _'Too much like Tom Riddle manipulating Misa, though I doubt I can do anything about it because if Misa has proven anything is that she is 100% Gryffindor, scull too think for a nuke to penetrate.'_

* * *

 _'Like I thought can't get through to Misa saying that Light is dangerous. So plan B, find L.'_

 **Find L, what's Lillian going to do betray Light, kill L? who knows, I do but I'm not telling. hope you enjoyed this chapter The next one will hopefully have more to it this chapter was made to set up the rest of the story. More story will come soonish but they will hopefully be longer. Until next time bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner it's been crazy. Do not own Harry Potter or Death Note, if I did that death note movie would have never existed. Lillian/Harry does actually have stuff about her that makes her different from other Shinigami but she doesn't know that yet. hope you like this chapter because to bad otherwise.**

"talking"

 ** _flash backs!_**

 _'thinking'_

 ** _writing_**

 **thought implants (** I don't know what it's called don't judge me!)

* * *

 **Lillian's POV**

I found the Hotel L is staying at and he is in a meeting with the task force _'oh boy this will be fun too bad I have too lose my Death Note for it to work'_

I sigh and pull out the red leather Note Book with the word **_Death note_** written in cursive on it. I hold it over the table and let go. Time seems to almost slow down when I let go it's still invisible till it hits the table with a extremely underwhelming _THUMP_. Everyone jumps at its sudden appearance of the death note, Touta Matsuda even fall out of his chair. causing me to burst into hysterical laughter _'Wow I am starting to act like Ryuk'_

* * *

 **L's POV**

We were having our meeting as usual but something felt off about it, I didn't say anything because there was only a 3.5% chance of something being wrong then a Note book suddenly appeared on the table causing everyone to jump into action Mister Yagami and Aizawa pull out there guns and everyone else is in a fighting possession except for Matsuda who fell of the chair. I look at the note book closely and see it's cover is red leather and the tile is just two words in English **_Death Note_**. _'Death note? what is it, I can't think of what it could be just blank, this feeling is so strange too be completely blank.'_

"Ryuzaki umm any idea's as to what that is." asked Matsuda pointing at the note book.

"Well it is called 'Death note' as for ideas I am drawing a complete blank as to why and how it's hear." I say reaching for the note book to get a better look.

I touch the note book and I hear laughter I look up and see a thing cloaked in a black cloak, it could have passed for human except for the fact that is had wings and appeared from thin air. I just stared wide eyed at it and was only able to weakly stutter.

"W-what a-are you?"

"Ryuzaki who are you talking to? are you all right?" asks Mister Yagami still on edge but with worry in his voice.

"They can't see me unless they touch the Death Note, Mister Lawliet." It, She? says a predatory smile dawning its features.

If it was possible my eyes widened further, _'How did it know my name its likeliness of being a threat is high, very, very High.'_

"P-pass I-it around." I stutter clearly terrified, as I hand the note book over to mister Yagami who jumps back dropping the note book and pointing his gun at the thing.

"Mister Yagami if bullets could harm me I would have died along time ago." it says amused.

"Now pass the Death Note around or your friend will start to think that you are crazy." It says walking over picking up the note book, witch causes everyone that could not see it to gasp, and throws it at Matsuda.

after everyone had touched the Death note I asked it.

"What and who are you?" it chuckles before answering.

"I am Lillian and I am a Shinigami. and that, that is what makes Kira tick." she says pointing at the Death note.

"This seems extremely unlikely ma'am." Mister Yagami says

"Unlikely have you not been paying attention, no one could see me until they touched the death note, I have wings, and the note book appeared out of nowhere. Dose it really seem unlikely. If you need more proof read the instructions on the first page." She spoke to all of us even though Yagami asked the question.

I quickly grab the Death Note witch had made it back to the table and turned to the first page and start reading it out loud.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will note take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will note be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the nest 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the nest 6 minutes and 40 seconds.-"

"Their you have it the death note" She says with a smug smile.

"I'm note done yet." I say in a questioning tone. _'she interrupted me before I could read the last rule why?'_

"What?" she asks confused.

"The last rule in the Death Note you interrupted me before I could read it out loud." _'Dose she really not know that their is another rule? She is not on edge so she is not trying to skip over it she is just conveying confusion.'_

"Ok... continue..." She says very hesitantly.

"The last rule of the death note."

* * *

 **Haha cliff hanger, what is the extra rule of the death note (I really don't know please comment your suggestions. Sorry for taking so long to update it has been chaotic and sorry for not having a longer chapter like I said I would do.**

 **Mep101 I have been thinking it over and this is also for other people to see if they like it, but I think a Lillian and L relationship could actually turn out pretty good.**

 **And to everyone that is getting confused about the Though Implant it is essentially like the matrix where Neo get trained by having information put into his head. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you NO ONE for helping me get ideas for the extra rule. I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note, obviously (I wonder if people like J.K Rowling actually have accounts on hear, what would they say?) anyway me rambling now enjoy!**

"talking"

 ** _flash backs!_**

 _'thinking'_

 ** _writing_**

 **thought implants (** I don't know what it's called don't judge me!)

* * *

 **Lillian's POV**

"The last rule of the death note is, The human who uses this note will not be affected by the note. affected?" L asked confused.

"A human who uses the death note can't go to heaven or hell, but apparently this one will still let you." I say supplying him with new ideas.

"Interesting." L says putting his finger on his lip.

"Take of your hood." Yagami demands pointing his gun back at me. _'Doesn't he know that he can't make threats he has no leverage, unless...'_

"I will take my hood of for an apple." I say crossing my arms voice flat and monotone.

L grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and throws it at me with impressive speed, I catch it easily and eat it loudly. Taking my hood so they could see my all my face and not just my mouth, I can feel them staring.

* * *

 **L's POV**

she takes off her hood and I instantly absorbs her fetchers, she has a thin pale face, large green eyes with slits like a cat, long wavy black hair, high cheek bone, and ears witch are slightly pointed.

"Wow I thought you were going to be like really scary not umm..." Matsuda says being an idiot.

"Scary! oh but I am." she says leaning over Matsuda mouth stretching into a grin showing sharp teeth, her eyes glow while her wings spreading out to block out most of the light around Matsuda.

Matsuda whimpers and tries to back up from the seven foot tall Shinigami and ends up bumping into the wall. And just as quickly the Shinigami was back to how it was before Matsuda insulted it.

"Now to business. Killing Kira." says the Shinigami a predatory smile on its face showing sharp teeth.

"Why do you want to kill Kira, your thought process confuses me if you wanted Kira dead you could have simple written the name in the note book and waited forty second and you would be done." I ask

* * *

 **this story is up for adoption for anyone who wants to adopt it, I've lost entrest in writing this story but i know people have been enjoying it so i have been trying to continute but I've lost motivation for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (well it's more like half a chapter) and goodbye.**


	5. plz adopt me

**I've lost joy in writing this story but i know people have been enjoying it so i have tried to continue. you can see from the worse and worse quality of each chapter that i have not been able to enjoy this.**

 **I hope someone wants to adopt this story, i really don't care how much you change it, just keep the general idea. I hope someone takes this story and enjoys writing it. I will say you adopted it and hope that you find love in there version.**

 **Hope somone adopts this story. BobTheT-rex saying bye bye for the last time. (On this story I have plans for a new story which should be out soonish.)**


End file.
